Technological advances in computer hardware, software and networking have lead to increased demand for electronic information exchange rather than through conventional techniques such as paper correspondence, for example. Such electronic communication can provide split-second, reliable data transfer between essentially any two locations throughout the world. Many industries and consumers are leveraging such technology to improve efficiency and decrease cost through web-based (e.g., on-line) services. For example, consumers can purchase goods, review bank statements, research products and companies, obtain real-time stock quotes, download brochures, etc. with the click of a mouse and at the convenience of home.
Many entities (e.g., companies, businesses, colleges, foundations, groups, etc.) have an online presence which allows for the ease of access of information or the distribution of information. Such online presence can be a website, the use of email, chat applications, etc. and all can provide a direct and streamlined communication channel between the entity and users. For example, many entities utilize the online presence to distribute or enable access to digital or electronic materials such as forms, applications, brochures, pamphlets, and the like. In general, entities can provide cost effective and environmentally-safe alternatives via the online presence rather than using physical paper products.
In light of the above technological advances and conscience of being environmentally friendly, many industries employ electronic documents or digital documentation rather than the use of physical paper. Such electronic or digital formats have enabled flexibility in terms of ease of access, transferability, and readability. Moreover, the advent of digital or electronic documentation has simplified the filling out or completion of applications, forms, etc. Specifically, the electronic or digital documents can include fields or areas that can be completed by users with their specific information. For example, a company can provide a job application via a website, in which the job application can be a digital or electronic document (rather than a physical paper application) in which the user can access such digital or electronic document and fill out his or her information electronically.